How We Met Elodea
by Rebellious Hurricane
Summary: Tony's POV, meeting an old acquaintance of Thor's has interesting results. Past ThorXOC, OCXOCXOC, ThorXJane


Not very often did you see a girl walk by with white hair, and I thought it was a wig. At least until she came closer and I could tell the pink tinted white hair was growing from her roots. So I did what any Avenger would do.

"Miss are you some kind of mutant?" Really Tony, a little more tact? She stared at me a moment and smiled brightly shaking her head no.

"No, sorry though. I'm Elodea." She extended her hand and I shook it, sending jolts of power through my body. At first I thought it was one of those shock gags but I realized that this wasn't quite electricity. It was but it was also pure energy.

"Can I study you?" was the next thing I blurted out. "You must be a goddess or something with power like that…" She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Sure, on one condition. You must help me find someone."

"Who, your boyfriend?" I smirked.

"No," she looked a little annoyed at that. "I know exactly where he is. I'm looking for the Asgardian Thor."

"He's eating pop-tarts in my kitchen," I said bluntly, noticing her make a face at pop-tarts.

"Introduce me and I shall let you run tests."

I shrugged. What harm could it do?

Lots of harm. Mostly to the Avengers building. Thor obviously knew Elodea and she was all smirky about it. And then they got out their respective weapons and started to duke it out. In the living room no less. The little brat had a double bladed axe on a fucking POLE. No comments about strippers if I didn't want to lose my head. So we had Mjollner versus a double bladed axe on a pole and everyone running around like crazy. The conversation they were having gave a little insight.

"You dare show your face again after our failed wedding?"

"So what? I ran away. And now I'm free of those Gods. Awful. Chains," she grunted with each of the last three words.

Thor's eyes widened in fear, "You got rid of the chains?"

With that opportunity not to be left to waste away she took a swing, knocking Mjollner out of the god's hands. "I win."

"You have a long range weapon."

"I have more power too."

Thor didn't deny it, which probably scared me the most. That, or when Fury walked in.

"What happened here?" our eye-patched commander asked, annoyed. That's when he noticed Elodea doing the victory pose on Thor's back while he sobbed. Wait, why was Thor sobbing? "Who are you and what did you do to our god?"

"Unna why are you so mean?" Thor sobbed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She stepped on his head.

"Maybe now is a good time for those tests," I interjected. Elodea, or Unna, or whatever, looked at me and simply hopped off the god and strutted, and I mean full cat walk strutted, over to me. "Are you even tired?"

"No," she shrugged.

"Why are you letting him run tests on you?" Thor asked, jumping up from the floor.

"I promised I would if he took me to you."

"MAN OF IRON I assure you will do nothing to harm my fiancée?" Thor asked. And then it really hit me. The two were supposed to get married. …I think my brain broke.

"I'm not your fiancée anymore Thor, I'm a happily taken woman," she growled back. "Two of them. I have two of them." Thor blinked at her. She sighed. "You remember Michael, yes?"

"YOU ARE COURTING ONE OF THOSE THINGS?"

"Michael is not a thing; he's an angel, personality and species wise. So is his brother." Thor however was still freaking out until she finally slapped him.

"It's over Thor, that's what I came here to say." It looked like the god's heart broke in two. "I heard about your human and I wanted you to be free to make that decision without me clouding it." Everyone, including Fury, was staring. Then she addressed the rest of the group, "I hope that display of strength earlier does not put any doubt on when I say I, and my Lovers, are your allies. Thank you."

"Thor if you tell Loki I'm on Midgard I will string you up by your testicles," she finished, grabbing me and having me drag her to the lab. Testing showed her power was made of electricity and pure kinetic energy while her pole axe acted like some kind of Tesla coil/lightning rod combination without all the wiring. It was a weird experience. Afterwards she just acted like nothing happened and left. And that was how we met Elodea.


End file.
